The aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to a compact steering device for the landing gear of an aircraft.
Steering devices for the landing gear of aircraft traditionally comprise actuators set at right angles to a landing gear strut and acting on the orientation of the strut of the front landing gear.
These actuators are fixed to the barrel containing this gear strut by an arm and are connected by pivots to an integral ring by means of torque links belonging to the turning lower part of the gear strut so as to cause the gear strut to turn. FIG. 1 shows an example of the prior art.
Besides the torque links, in these previous devices at least one connecting part—the actuators in the example—is located at right angles to the gear strut and extends beyond the gear strut. This part takes up a lot of room when housed in the landing gear well.